infinite_loopsfandomcom-20200217-history
Shirou Emiya (NasuLoops)
Shirou Emiya one of the Anchors for the Nasuverse. He is the master of Saber in the Holy grail war and the living incarnation of a sword. Description Shirou Emiya has always possessed the ideal of saving people so much that he has little to no sense of Self-preservation. This is because he has survivor's guilt and believes that the only way he can be of use is by helping others. This guilt is so large that his entire personality is focused on helping people. In the loops he has displayed that there are few people he truly hates and even his arch-enemy Kirei Kotomine isn't counted among them. History A victim of the Fourth Holy Grail War, Shirou retains no memory of his life before the fire which claimed a large portion of Fuyuki City. Shirou sacrificed everything to the flames born form the corrupted Grail in an effort to continue living. Were it not for the timely rescue by the hands of Kiritsugu Emiya, the Magus Killer and inadvertent perpetrator of the blaze, it would have still failed to be enough. By placing the Noble Phantasm Avalon within his dying body, Kiritsugu managed to save Shirou's life; the only life he had ever truly saved despite his once dream of being a hero of justice. As a result of being saved - and then adopted - by Kiritsugu, Shirou came to take this dream as his own. Following repeated requests to learn Magecraft, Kiritsugu eventually taught Shirou the basic skills which formed the cornerstones of his Magical abilities for the rest of his life. Years later, following Kiritsugu's death at the hands of the curse which had been placed upon him by the spirit of the Grail, Shirou was inadvertently dragged into the Fifth Holy Grail War after accidentally witnessing a fight between summoned Servants; legendary warriors called back to life and magically empowered by their legends to perform superhuman feats. After his death, and resurrection, he managed to summon his own servant. Saber, the legendary King Arthur; who was in fact a woman, Arturia Pendragon. Allying himself with the school idol Rin Tohsaka, in truth a powerful mage in her own right, he agreed to fight the Grail War for the purpose of preventing pointless bloodshed. The nature of his Baseline is fractious, following three routes in which he fights three different versions of the Grail War. In the Fate Route he fights alongside, and falls in love with, Saber; in the Unlimited Blade Works Route Rin Tohsaka, and in the Heaven's Feel Route, Sakura Matou. Shirou himself suffers from Disassociative Loop Identity Disorder, and as such all three Routes are equally valid in his mind. Abilities Gradation Air: More commonly known as Projection, this is by far Shirou's most proficient Baseline ability; so much so that he possesses a unique version known as Tracing which allows him to recreate or alter anything which he has personally seen up to and including Noble Phantasms, history and all - though they are reduced an entire ranking when Projected in this manner. Reinforcement: One of the most difficult forms of Magecraft, it allows for the enhancement of an object by infusing it with Od. Success requires a good grasp of the inner structure to fill openings with Magical Energy. Reinforcing the purpose of existence would be increasing the sharpness of a knife, the nourishment of food, or in the case of a living creature, physical strength and durability. Unlimited Blade Works: As a result of his incomprehensible mindset, having both his Origin and Elemental Affinity being Sword, and having the Noble Phantasm Avalon placed within his body Shirou possesses the usage of a forbidden Magecraft known as a Reality Marble. This allows him to create a Bounded Field which is an materialization of his own inner world projected onto reality. Unlimited Blade Works acts as an infinite factory producing the blades which he can then Project for combat. Contained within the world of Unlimited Blade Works is a replication of every Sword he has ever seen, each complete with its original history and capable of being wielded at full mastery by him. Known Weapons contained within include: * Kanshou and Bakuya - a pair of 'married' blades forged by the blacksmith Gān Jiàng. If one is thrown, it will always return to the other. * Caladbolg II - a modified version of the original Caladbolg, shaped using Projection Magecraft for use as an arrow. By turning it into a Broken Phantasm, it possesses immense explosive capabilities powerful enough to easily break through Caster's magical defenses. * Avalon: the hallowed scabbard of the Holy Sword Excalibur, created by Fairies and being a physical embodiment of the everdistant Utopia sought by King Arther. It grants its wielder potent healing abilities and as a Noble Phantasm provides an 'absolute defense' by shielding the user within the Fairy realm of Avalon. Normally unreproducible, Shirou alone can Project a perfect copy due to having it placed inside his body for the majority of his lifetime. * Rho Aias: a seven layered Bounded Field in the shape of an iridescent flower, it is said to be an absolute defense against thrown weapons. However it is a double-edged sword, because whatever damage the shield takes is reflected upon the user. * Hrunting: the legendary sword of the warrior Beowulf. Rather than use it as a sword, Shirou rather prefers to project and use it as a projectile Broken Phantasm from his bow. When fired it turns into a magical bullet enveloped in a red light that reaches speeds of Mach 10 on the most direct path to its target, and it will continue to pursue the target, even if parried, repulsed, or avoided, as long as the shooter keeps aiming at them. Swordsmanship: As his very concept of existence is that of Sword, Shirou is a nearly unparalleled swordsman. Combined with his ability to instantly duplicate almost any bladed weapon, and the skills imprinted in its history, for his own usage he is perhaps one of the few Loopers capable of trading blows on a nearly equal playing field with any of the O7, so long as they refrain from abilities outside swordplay. Archery: Shirou possesses preternatural skill with the bow. As a former member of his school's Archery Club he is noted to have only ever once missed the bullseye, and even then he noted that it would miss before it hit. As he frequently is summoned in the place of his alternate future self in the Archer Class, he possesses all of the benefits of a Servent in this regard. Cooking: In Baseline Shirou was noted to have exceptional capabilities within a kitchen, it being one of his few non-combat passions. As a Looper, he has taken this ability and raised it to Noble Phantasm proportions. Of all the Loopers, few others can compete against him in this arena. He will only admit absolute defeat against the cooking of Kasumi Tendo, praising her as a culinary goddess. Electronic Repair: As a result of his proficiency with Structural Grasp Magecraft, Shirou can easily and instantly comprehend the inner workings of both simple and complex machinery allowing him to instantly diagnose any problems with the device and then repair it. In Baseline this ability, along with his never refusing a request, earned him nicknames such as 'False Janitor.' It is unknown whether he has expanded upon this skill in the Loops. Relationships Loopers Loopers In General: Shirou gets along very well with the majority of other Loopers, being a friendly - if sometimes unusual - person. He is frequently contacted for the purpose of food services, something which is vastly agreeable to him. Saber/Arturia Pendragon: Shirou sees Saber as an equal, one who shares the same dream of the everdistant Utopia. Both his friend, ally, instructor, and lover Saber is one of the people Shirou holds closest to his heart. Rin Tohsaka: Despite her tsundere attitude, Shirou and Rin share a strong bond of love and mutual respect for one another. As one of the greatest Mages of her age, she frequently uses the invitation to the Clocktower - one of the three most prominent Mage Associations - as an excuse to spend time alone with Shirou. Frequently with Saber as well. Sakura Matou: A longtime friend of Shirou, with an equally longstanding crush, Sakura has the most unfortunate history of Shirou's lovers. As a result of the torment visited upon her in Baseline, Shirou takes every opportunity to help Sakura in whatever way she needs; especially when Unawake. They share a love of cooking and domestic life, and are content to simply share their time with one another. Archer: Shirou and Archer, despite being temporally displaced clones of one another, do not see eye to eye. Ever. As they have each chosen to follow a diametrically oppositional path in their lives they cannot stand themselves. This is evident in the fact that even as Loopers their Reality Marbles are incompatible with one another. That said, when both are Awake they make an effort to get along if for no other reason than because it bothers Saber, Rin and Sakura when they fight. Kyubey: One of only two beings in all of Yggdrasil which has earned Shirou's unilateral hatred, the Incubator is in his mind all of the worst qualities of the 27 Dead Apostles, Aristoteles and Kirei Kotomine combined. No one knows the details of Shirou's first encounter with Kyubey, but it is likely that one or more of his lovers was involved in some manner. Kyubey for his part avoids Shirou whenever possible, as the latter has no issues with calling down Primate Murder on him. Sakura Haruno: Unlike many Shirou holds no animosity for, and is even actively friendly towards, the first generation Looper. This is in part because it goes against his mindset to hold a grudge against someone for something they are repentant over, and partly because he first met her while she was in the process of horrifically dissecting Zouken. Sakura greatly appreciates this fact, respecting his opinions and trusting Shirou to let her know when she is regressing too far into her disorder. Ruby Rose: Shirou is good friends with the Huntress Looper, spending many an enjoyable Loop touring her Weapon Museum. The two have a working business relationship alongside their friendship in which Shirou Projects new, interesting weapons for Ruby to study and/or play with and in return he is given free access to all of her exhibits. Non-Loopers Taiga Fujimura: Shirou's erstwhile guardian, and pseudo sister, Taiga is a national level kendoka and goodnatured ditz, hailing from a powerful Yakuza family. Wielder of a 'cursed' Shinai, Shirou alternately anticipates and fears the day she Awakens. Kirei Kotomine: Shirou greatly dislikes Kirei, but in some way can relate to him. They are both equally empty inside, although in fundamentally different manners. Even despite their similarities, Shirou will without hesitation work to thwart Kirei's plans, all of which intrinsically involve the suffering of others for no other reason than Kirei's amusement. Zouken Matou: Because of the horrors which Zouken visited upon his adopted granddaughter, Zouken is one of only two beings in all of Yggdrasil which Shirou hates; completely, absolutely, and unequivocally. Shirou sees Zouken as less than the worms which he uses for his Magecraft, a demon wearing human skin and of less worth than sewage scum. Gilgamesh: Shirou's greatest nemesis, Gilgamesh sees Shirou as a blight to be stricken from his sight and a worthless mongrel who dares to attempt to imitate that which is rightfully his possession; namely anything that is, as he is the true kind of the world and all of it is his to do with as he pleases. Shirou sees Gilgamesh as an arrogant blowhard with an ego unmatched since the dawn of creation. The two are fundamentally opposed at most any conflict, although Shirou finds great amusement in messing with the 'golden ego on legs.' Category:Anchor Category:Looper Category:Characters Category:NasuLoops